Tris The Lost Criminal
by georgia.devlin3
Summary: This is the sequel to Four The CIA Agent. After losing his memory Four is sent to capture Tris and her gang and send them to the Erudite for punishment. But will Four remember her...
1. Work

Four POV ( The morning he reads the folders)

I wake up in a fit of screaming and breathless pants. My head fells heavy and I think it's rushing like 100 miles an hour. All I can think is night terrors, I have them all the time since I woke up in the hospital.

I still my breathing enough to calm myself down so I can get out of bed. The room is almost black with the slight glow from the open windows that let in a cool breeze. Sweat lines my forehead as I run the back of my hand across, swiping up as much as it will, it but it hardly makes a difference. I get up off the bed and head straight into the bathroom. I turn on the shower on and let the cold water soothe my body making me become more relaxed.

I need to start work early today, so I got dressed in the usual black and blue attire. I was wearing a simple blue t shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans and my leather jacket, oh and my shoes. I had a quick breakfast and headed to my car in the parking lot. Unlocking it when I was in close enough range, I got in the black SUV and headed to work. Soon arriving I walk and take the elevator to the 6th floor and walking through the door I can already smell the coffee. "Morning" I say as I walk past Amar who sits at his own desk. He's arranging a group of folders on his desk, I walk past. As soon as I sit down I get a buzz and we're off.

It's now 8:36 at night and we have been out all day doing raids in the Amity capital looking for traitors. We only found a couple so now I'm sitting at my desk in the dim light of my desk lamp. When I hear some one walk through the doors to our floor. I don't look up from typing but keeping an ear out for what's happening.

Suddenly I'm snapped out of my work by a smack to the table. I look up from circling to see Amar with a slight smirk on his face. I look from the stack of folders to him then back at my work. He coughs impatiently so I look up, to the stack of files then at him and he gives me a knowing look. "I'll look at them later just let me finish this" I tell him with a wave on my hand, pointing to the paperwork already laid out in front of me from earlier today. He still just stands there looking at me expectedly. I look up at him with eyebrows raised and he finally speaks "You may want to look at that" he says pointing to the top of the stack of files. "Later-" I say but he cuts me off. "Just do it" he says more firmly.

I sigh as I take the first folder off the stack of files. Flipping it open as I read aloud the file name "Beatrice Prior" I say then skim through the papers inside not finding anything interesting. I look back up to him. He gives me a worrying look and takes a breath shaking his head. "You really don't remember do you"...


	2. Back Down Memory Lane

Flipping it open as I read aloud the file name "Beatrice Prior" I say then skim through the papers inside not finding anything interesting. I look back up to him. He gives me a worrying look and takes a breath shaking his head. "You really don't remember do you"

I look to him in confusion "What do I not remember". It seemed like a stupid thing to say but it was really bothering me. He just looks to me and then looks away. It looks like he has a mental battle with him self.

Finally he looks up to me and holds up a finger. He walks away taking out his phone. He makes a quick phone call. Nodding as he agrees to something and he turns and looks my way smiling as he does and says one last thing into the phone before hanging up.

He walks back up to my desk before picking up the stack of files and looks at me smiling. "Let's go for a drive" he starts to turn around looking over his shoulder and back at me saying in a loud enough voice so I can hear "You coming?" He questions looking back and walking to the elevator. I quickly grab my gun and Erudite soldier badge out of the top draw and follow him, shoving it into the waistband of my pants.

After getting in his car he drives a good hour or so until we see a large building. He drives to the side of it and stops at a locked gate which he brings out a key card with his photo on it and taps it to the touch pad turning it green. He than continues to drive after the gate is open and starts a long and parks a car in a spot.

We get out and walk a few flights of steps to what looks like an apartment block. We walk to one of the doors that faces another and opens it from a key under that mat that's placed in front of the door. We enter and the place feels like home but I could just be imagining it but this place feels familiar. "Do you remember this place" he asks once he sits on the couch letting me explore the small house.

After walking through every room. I know we're this place came from its my old apartment. I walk back to Amar and tell him that I've remembered. He just looks relieved and were soon off again with Amar driving.

It's around 10 at night when we pull up at another large building. Lights still bright Amar shuts off the car and starts to get out. "Wait where are you going" I ask him. He looks the building and back at me. "Just come on Four" he sighs shutting his door. I get out and follow him to the main door of the building.

We we enter we're meet by a man wearing a black shirt and dark jeans. When he sees me he rushes over giving me a strong hug, he laughs of joy, and as soon as he talks I know exactly who it is... Zeke.

"Hey buddy, I've missed ya" he says in a relieved tone. "You to man" I say still in our little man hug. We soon both let go just as another man comes from in the elevator. "Four nice to see you alive and well" a muscular man with dark skin smiles at me. "You to Max" I reply with a smile. He looks at us three and motions us to follow him back in to the elevator. When we stop he takes Zeke and Amar into one room and me into another.

He opens the door and we walk inside there a table and two chairs sitting in the middle of the room, ah interrogation most funniest part of the job. Max shuts the door and I sit there for a while until he returns. Once he does he has a Amar's folders in his hands and sets them down on then table.

"Okay Four since we don't know how much you remember I'm going to ask you questions okay just answer than as truthfully as possible" Max asks and I nod. "Okay you remembered your apartment and Zeke and I, yes?" He questions and I nod yes in response. This goes on until he gets to recent dates. "Do you know a Beatrice Prior?" I shake my head no and he asks me if I know more people still shaking my head no. He soon runs out of questions and gets up mumbling a thank you and exiting leaving me alone.

After about ten minutes Zeke, Amar and Max all walk in. "Okay Four, Amar you both free to go thank you for stopping by" Max says in a friendly manner. We get up to leave and I can see the sadness in Zeke's eyes as I go to say goodbye he shakes my hand. "Your not going to see me again in this building. I'm not allowed, I only came back to see if you were alive" he pulls his hand away and we say our goodbyes. Before I walk out I turn around slightly and see Zeke already on his phone talking to someone frowning, he looks up at me and waves a small smile plays on his lips but doesn't quiet meet his eyes. I just turn around and continue out the door and to the car to make our way home.

Once home I walk through my apartment with Amar following behind me. He straight away goes and sits on the couch. While I get dressed, I can hear Amar in my kitchen singing about food but as I walk out I hear the door open and Jeanine stands at my door looking pissed. "Where have you been?"...


	3. Amar

Tris POV

I'm asleep in my house at Rio. The beds colder with out him being beside me but I've gotten use to the loss of his presence beside me. It's around 2 am in the morning. When I was woken rudely by the ringing and buzzing of my phone. After a moment of noticing that it's not going to stop. I sit up in my bed stretching my arms and legs before reaching over to the night stand to grab my phone.

I swipe it to answer and say in a groggy voice. "Hello?" I ask it as more than a question. "We need to talk about Four" as soon the words leave his mouth, I know exactly who it is even if I can see his face. "Oh Hey Zeke, what's up" I say waking up a little more as the conversation continues.

"Um Tris I don't know how to say this, but you have to understand I wasn't apart of this" he stresses. "Come on Zeke get on with it" I say getting impatient. It sounds like he takes a breath and says in a quiet voice almost a whisper. "Tris, Four doesn't remember you"...

Four POV

Jeanine stands at the door. "Where have you both been" she says in a stern voice. I look to Amar and see he has put away the little food he had left and is walking towards me.

"Well Jeanine we went to get food, have you had Erudite's food it gives you gas" he says looking serious. If it wasn't Jeanine standing in front of us, I would burst out laughing. But I keep myself calm and emotionless.

"Plus Four was in the mood for tacos" he says with a smile. She looks from Amar who is still smiling happily and looks to me than back to Amar. "How stupid do you think I am" she says in an emotionless voice. But the look in her eye says she's mad. In stead of answering we both shake our heads no.

We continue to talk from us to Jeanine. She looks pissed and tells us to shut up. "You know what" she smirks before opening the door and three men enter the room. They all walk straight up to Amar and grab his arms and pull them behind his back pushing him to the floor. I try to fight it but one of the men hold me so I can't move no matter how hard I struggle. She looks at me than looks to one of the men holding Amar. "Tony, Kill him" she says in a demanding voice, flicking her wrist in a go away motion and they start to lift him off the floor.

He started to struggle out of the men's grip. As I start to yell at Jeanine saying things like "let him go" or "Amar!" But she only watches as her men drag, one of my only friends out to his execution. I look at Jeanine, with tear burning my eyes but I will not let them spill over. "Why did you do that?" I ask slightly breathless from shock and watch as a smirk appears on her face tugging at her lips.

"Four he was compromised, I don't know how long through but I had Intel saying he was definitely working for the enemy, you will thank me later" she smiles and I frown struggle some more. But she tells them to release me and is about to continue but there is a loud and desperate knock at the door. She pauses and looks to me one final time telling the man to hold me again before opening the front door. One of the men that took Amar out of the room storms in breathless.

"There's been a problem" he says still panting clutching at his knees. He does recover quickly and heads out of the room Jeanine following close behind him. Before leaving though she says in a dangerous voice. "He did this to himself, he knew the consequences of double crossing me and now he is paying the price" she takes a breath "I suggest you learn from his mistakes" and with that she leaves telling the man that has been holding me to release me shutting the door behind them.

After they leave I don't know what to think. I continue to stand in my living room stareing at the door in front of me. Why would they kill him. I think to my self over and over again. I can't sleep now that this has all happened. So I sit in my living room watching what seems like endless commercials. When I finally drift off to sleep with the same word playing in my head. They killed him...


	4. What Have They Done

I wake the next morning and I honestly feel like I've been hit by a train. I hardly slept and not even the bad tasting coffee seems to be doing me any favours, at this point. But I still have to go to work regardless, so after my coffee I had a quick shower and got dressed quickly and headed off for work.

When I got there Jeanine stood next to my desk and for once I'm not surprised by her presence. She looks up at me from her iPad thing and says in a serious yet soft tone. She sat herself on the edge of the table before speaking "We had a sort of break in yesterday, only the people who broke in didn't take anything" I look at her in confusion "Than why do you need me?" I ask her sounding emotionless and kind of stiff. A look of anger crosses her face but she's quick to mask it with a fake smile.

"Because Four, we found you a new partner and I think you'll like who we found" she says and with a flick of her hand, in a following motion. I'm quick to follow her to the elevators. We stand there awkwardly as it goes up but it soon stops and we get off.

We walk down one of the never ending hall ways that seems so familiar and enter a large dark room. In the centre of that room there is one spot light that is shinning on two figures. On is crouched on the floor on his knees looking down in shame and the other is holding him down. The man on the floor looks skinny and with his mocha skin, I can still see the faint bruising on his neck and arms that look like they go to his back also.

Whatever Jeanine did to him it seems it has taken its effect and by the looks of him he put up a fight. He has his hands lightly placed on his knees and the light that shines above him lets me see that, they are all bloodied and bruised with small cuts on the knuckles and finger tips. They look fairly fresh.

But when he looks up squinting from the bright lights that are shinning down on him. I'm taken back by who it is and how Jeanine managed to get a hold of him. My eyes frantically search his face as he looks up at me with pleading eyes. He looks so fragile like if I picked him up, I could snap him. His a lot skinnier than I remember but the weight loss probably came from Jeanine's relentless torture. He looks down again probably ashamed of himself for being here, now. But I'm finally able to speak but the only words that come out are his name...

So I hoped you enjoyed the chapter haha just kidding...

"Zeke?" I whisper it as more of a question, as the confusion and grief of what has happen to him settle in. I finally look to Jeanine "Why are you doing this?" I ask her in a rude yet, deadly serious tone wanting to get my best friend out of this.

"Four I'm doing you a favour Zeke is your replacement for Amar" she says in her posh accent. "And this time I'm sure that good old Zeke won't become rouge now will he" she says lifting up his beaten head with her index finger looking at his face turning it from side to side as she examines her handy work. Before letting it go making his limp head fall. She steps away whipping the sweat she collected from his head on her finger on her pants and turning to me.

"You and Zeke are free to go I read up on both of your files and you should be fit to work with each other once again. You both can have a week break so Zeke can heal properly" she says and the man lets go of Zeke making him fall to the floor his head hitting the cold tile and they both look back at us and leave.

I race over to Zeke lifting him up as I carry him as much as I can to the elevator. Proping him into a sitting position. I look over his hands which aren't as deep as I first thought. The elevator soon comes to a stop and I once again have to pick up a very unconscious Zeke. People are giving me weird looks as I carry Zeke to my car in the underground parking lot and sit him in the back seat. Not bothering with a seat belt because it would strain his neck and his neck is already bruised.

I make the small drive to my apartment building. Speeding got me there a lot quicker than I first thought. So when I got out of the driver seat. I raced to get Zeke into the house. Picking him up and walking slowly to the elevator, I wait for it to lift us my floor and fiddled with the keys until the door swag open making a loud thud on the wall behind it.

Running over and lying him on the couch I ran to my bath room to get medical supplies to do his hands and head also gathered several blankets and pillows to help him get comfortable. This is going to be a long night...


	5. I Understand

It's been a few hours and I have to say that I'm exhausted. Zeke is passed out on my bed and my sheets are all destroyed from the amount of blood that I didn't notice before covering his body. The cuts that were there weren't deep but there were a lot of them.

I'm sleeping on my couch and it's so comfortable. It feels nice to sleep somewhere different. I'm just about to drift off deeper into darkness, letting sleep take over. That's when I hear a loud groan that sounds painful coming from my bedroom. I get up quickly and walk to the kitchen and get a glass of water.

Walking into my room with glass of water. I see Zeke struggling to move, I walk to his side and tell him to calm down. Placing my hand on his shoulder lightly soon he stops moving slightly. "How are you feeling" I ask as I sit him up giving him the water. He sips the water before replying in a strained voice, placing the cup on the night stand "Okay I guess" I can tell that his still weak. "Go to sleep, okay you need it, I'll see you tomorrow" I say leaving the room and finally heading to sleep.

The next morning, I'm awake bright and early and I've just finished my run. As I am walking though my front door I hear Zeke start to stir. Walking back into my bedroom I see Zeke trying to get out of bed. Once he realises that I'm standing there I laugh out loud and go to get him breakfast.

When I get back Zeke is still laying there pouting. I hand him a muffin and bring him to a sitting position. "Good morning" I finally greet with a smile and he just glares before he starts to smile. Good morning he replies in a mumble stuffing his face full of muffin.

We just spend the day in my apartment because Zeke doesn't want to move and he says the non speaking tv dramas are actually interesting. I think he needs some fresh air. But as I do the paper work that I would have done at work. I'm sitting next to Zeke on my bed. One month until we start and honestly I can't wait it's boring here.

It's been a few days now and Zeke can walk on his own now. His recovering quickly from his injuries. Today is the day when I sit him down and ask him why he gave himself up. I kind of don't want to hear his answer but I feel like I need to know.

After lunch we are just sitting in my apartment watching a movie when I bring it up. "Zeke?" I say as more of a question than anything. "Hmm" he replies focusing on the movie. "Why did you come back for me?" This gets his attention because he turns to me and looks at me. "Four I came back because that was always the plan and I know you would do the same for me" he smiles but I'm still not convinced. I think he knows but he just focuses back on the movie and I end up doing the same...

Tris POV

I was shopping with Christina and Shauna when I got the call from Zeke. He didn't want to worry Shauna but it just made her so much worse. He sounded weak but than he had told me his plan about getting Four back. I was a bit nervous but the whole idea sounds like a lot more complicated than our rescue mission for Caleb. I can't believe he went through all of his to save his best friend. Sure I would do the same but I really want Four back.

I miss him, being around us he made me better and everyone could see that. But sadly now I can't think about him like that. Since Zeke had told me that Four no longer remembers any of us because that's how Jeanine wanted it. I've started to date Eric.

Zeke told me that the information that Jeanine told Four and Amar was everything from just until they met us. None of those past feeling are there now and knowing I can't do anything hurts me the most. For a while I wished that Four seeing my face would trigger something but Zeke said that he didn't even look happy to see me flipping through those files. So when Eric asked if I would give him a chance I accepted. We have been on a couple of dates but nothing over the top. Honestly dating him seems no different than how we would act normally but he just hugs a lot more now.

Zeke told Shauna to keep up our appearances before he left so that we're still on Erudite's radar. So Christina and I have been busy planning and we have a small one tomorrow but it's not going to be the same with out Four and the team know it...


	6. What Do You Mean Again

It's been a month and Zeke has healed almost completely there's still a time when he has to stop and take a breather but other than that his okay.

It was a round 10:30 in the morning when we we're dramatically summoned to Jeanine's office for some untold reason. But when we get there she's gone all serious. Standing she gestures for us to take a seat "Welcome agents, nice to see your well" she says in a monotone voice as she sits down in her chair. We both take a seat opposite her, We wait patiently, both looking to her for our next instruction. But she sighs before starting.

"Boys you are going to have to go back to Rio, unfortunately a group of criminals set up a few heists in the centre of Rio. Sadly the local police force chief really does cause some major distractions. So we need you guys to retrieve them and get this done the quickest way possible. We would rather these people live, because we have a sort of special punishment waiting for them for causing so much trouble" she says with an evil smirk, wow she's nasty. I wonder what the punishment is that's waiting, but I would hate to find out.

"Wait, what are you mean again?" I say with a confused voice and then look back and forth between Zeke and Jeanine trying to search for my answer. Jeanine releases a loud sigh "Four before you lost your memory you and Zeke were on a current mission at Rio but your cover was blown by your handler" she says looking at Zeke.

"Oh" is all I manage to say. I'm lost for words. I've been to Rio! I see from the corner of my eye that Zeke looks just as excited as I feel. I can't wait to go on this mission. With a couple last words, we're sent off to pack and by pack I mean stuff a bunch of stuff in a suit case. In a few hours we're finished ready to fight out tomorrow.

We wake at the usual time of 7:30 and go for our hour jog. When we return we both shower and get set to head to the waiting plane. Just a few hours later I'm sitting on the plane. I'm playing one of the apps on my phone when a women comes out of nowhere. Putting my phone down I look to her as she approaches. She has jet black hair that's tied into a high pony tail and wears black tight fitting cloths with laced boots. She walks up to us not mentioning Zeke and goes straight to me.

"Hey Four you might not remember me but my names Tori. We used to work together for a little while but it's nice to see you again" she says happily lifting her hand for me to shake. I shake it a few times before releasing. She sits on a couch opposite us after she hands us two folders. Yay paperwork. It's the same girl that Max and Zeke had shown me in Dauntless. She must be important. I flip through and some of the pictures match the same as the ones Amar had placed on my desk before he died.

The plane rocks a bit and I'm starting to feel a bit uneasy so I close my eyes. But as soon as I do I hear a door open and the sound of foot steps. I open my eyes quickly to see Jeanine's men enter the room guns in hand. I shift uncomfortably as they start to approach us. Moving past Tori. One of the men grab my arm while the other places what looks like a piece of metal surrounded by liquid in a plunger above my arm. Before he pushes the plunger I yell at him.

"What the hell is that" I say struggling against the hand gripping my wrist. "Calm down it's just a precaution just in case. You go for a little stroll and we need to find you" he says cockily pushing the contents of the syringe into my wrist. A small layer under my skin start to flash a red colour and blood oozes from the place where the large needle was inserted. "Okay all done you boys have a nice day" one of the men say and they all leave.

I give a panicked look to Zeke to see he has the same intense flashing under his skin that I do. We both sigh and I look at Tori. "This sucks" I say with a huff making them both laugh "I know Four I know" she says with a sad smile.

When we get off the plane it's about mid afternoon now and the sun looks like it's just about to set. Seeing that there's a black SUV waiting by the plane we board it quickly. Tori is in the passenger seat next to the driver and tells him an address. While she's doing that Zeke gets out his phone and dials a number. After a few rings they pick up. "Hey they placed us with trackers, change of plan meet us at the storage house by the pier... And Shauna hurry"...

Hey guys do you still like the story? I haven't heard much from you guys lately. Are you still there...


	7. Strange Hugs And Knives

He hangs the phone and I'm pondering on asking who Shauna is but I figure that Shauna means a lot to him from the look on his face. He looks to me and I realise I've been staring while I've been trying to make my mind "What's up?" He question and now that he has noticed, I might as well ask. "Who's Shauna?" His mood changes almost instantly and his then noticeable smile has turned into a visible frown. He shifts awkwardly and doesn't meet my eyes but after a moment he answers. "She's my fiancé"

He sighs "You don't remember her do you" he asked looking at me. He already knows the answer so I don't know why he wants me to answer, hope maybe. I shake my head no as he frown gets bigger slightly and goes to look out the window. Well now I feel bad.

10 minutes later we have stopped and Tori and Zeke start to leave the car. As soon as I open the door I'm hit with the smell of salt water. The sounds of rushing water is coming from behind what looks like several large blocks of rooms with a large black metal gate surrounding it. There are more than ten of them spread out heading back towards the way we came in but they stay at this one.

Not even a second later Zeke opens the gate and we wall inside closer to the large roller doors that guard whatever's inside. We wall a few doors down and stop at one. Tori and Zeke move back slightly and wait, I move back next to them but I'm not really sure what they are waiting for. The sun is setting faster than I thought, so it's still light but it doesn't look like for long.

Suddenly there's a loud clicking noise and the rolling door starts to move up. We see what looks like a group of hands cling to the bottom of the door. Bringing it up and soon we're meet by four girls at the front that open the door and a girl and two guys behind them. They are looking at a desk that's placed in the room that's fitted with a laptop. The four girls look back and forth between the three of us. Soon one starts to run towards Zeke. She jumps up into his open arms flinging her arms around his neck wrapping her legs around his waist. She squeals as they hug for a moment before they pull apart slightly and connect their lips both smiling into their kiss. I look away and see the other girls start towards us as well.

One of the girls starts to run to me once she sees its me standing there and like the girl clinging to Zeke. The girl runs at me jumping as she wraps her arms and legs around me. "I missed you so much Four I'm glad your okay" she says in a happy voice but one of the girls behind her starts talking "Christina get off the poor man your scaring him" she pouts as she gets off me and I look to see the girl on Zeke has moved as well. She's now standing snuggled into his side.

"Where's Tris?" It's Zeke who spoke. "She's coming she just needed to do something first, She's with Uriah" One of the girls say she has a shaved head that's very intriguing and she looks more built than the other girls. I now notice the one that jumped on me is no longer here, she must of walked out side. Zeke and the girl turn to me and I follow suit turning to look at them both. "Four you have met her before but this is the love of my life Shauna" he says with hopeful eyes, hoping I would remember. "Nice to meet you again" I say with a smile shaking her hand she replies with 'you too' still shaking my hand.

We drop the hand shake as Zeke soon let's go of Shauna starts to walk to a cabinet in the fair corner. Opening it he takes out several items placing them on a tray and turns to us walking to the table in the middle of the room. Placing the tray onto the table. I finally get a good look at what he got.

Knives and tweezers. This isn't good. "What are they for?" I ask looking at the silver instruments sitting on the table. All he does is point to his arm and taps it twice. "Shauna get everyone that's free" He questions as he sets two chairs down beside the table.

The group starts to file into the room and they are all opposite us "Well it's nice to see you all again. Missed ya, but we need you guys to help. Erudite has placed trackers into our wrists and they need to go now. You have to slice it open then pull out the chip and stitch it up. Go it" they nod and I can tell the look on my face is priceless. "It's okay Four it's not going to hurt a lot just a little" he smirks at me and I glare at him taking my place in the chair next to his.

The group start to get to work quickly and just before Lynn cuts my wrist I hear Zeke ask where Tris and Uriah are but only this time he get a response. "We're here, calm down"...


	8. It's Fine Its Only A Flesh Wound

The group start to get to work quickly and just before Lynn cuts my wrist I hear Zeke ask where Tris and Uriah are but only this time he get a response. "We're here, calm down"...

Walking through the roller doors Uriah and a girl, duck under the half open door. The girl then turns not really paying any attention to anything or the people inside. She then crouches down to the floor to pull the remainder of the door to meet the floor closing the gap between. As she gets up she finally turns to us not really looking at anyone but at her knees that she's dusting off with her hands.

Finishing she looks up for a brief moment and her eyes lock with mine. Looks like a deer caught in head lights as she stares back at me. We stare at each other for what seems like forever but could only be for a couple of minutes until I feel a sharp pain go through my arm. Suddenly I look down to see the knifes blade still inside me and Lynn as she said her name was, is still slicing through my skin.

I let a pained groan as the adrenaline that was pumping through my veins has faded. I look up from my arm to the ceiling and I can feel the blood pouring out from my arm. I scream lightly when the blades yanked from my arm and the now fresh wound is stretched to support the tweezers that are now being placed into my arm. I look down breathing heavily and huffing out breaths as I lock eyes with the girl again. She looks at me with pity as I can now hear Zeke who was also huffing start to scream. He throws his head back in pain and I know how he feels.

The girl who I'm still staring at moves towards me as I let out another scream as the metal in my arm is tugged. She moves closer to me and rests her hand on the opposite arm that's not being cut open. She tells me to concentrate on her and for once I just can't I let out another scream as the metal is pulled harder and I hear Zeke call out in the same tone. Shauna is trying to comfort him and I think it helps because he makes a 'uh ha' sound as he shakes his head fiercely. All of a sudden the pain stops and I look to my arm to see nothing but blood and large pieces of open flesh. The blood In my arm is dripping in a small puddle on the floor and its running freely off the ends of my finger tips.

Panting I tilt my head to the side and breath a sigh of relief until Lynn tells the guy cutting Zeke open, say they have to cut around it. I sigh loudly as she grabs the knife again and starts to cut again. I cry out in pain louder as the tissue she's cutting into is still tender from the last round with the knife. I look over to Zeke to see that his passed out from the pain and I know that soon I'm going to follow suit. I grip the thing that's closest to me and I didn't realise I had grabbed a hand. I look up to the owner only to see the blonde girl that walked in with Uriah.

She smiles at me slightly as the pain in my arm starts up again. I break my stare from her to my arm and see in the final moments of Lynn yanking out the blinking piece of metal from my arm. It's covered in blood and had bits of my arm still left on it from where she had cut sound it. She drops it in to a metal tray and puts the tweezers down.

Picking up the band of stitching wire she unravels a small section before threading it through the needle. She try's several times before she gets it though. Her hand still stained from my blood even through she's washed her hands several times to get rid of it. I huff as the tip of the needle goes through my arm and I grip tightly to the girls hand making it turn a light shade of white before looking over to her still panting to see her smiling at me but just enough for me to notice. Several minutes have passed and I'm ready to give up. The sweat on my forehead is making my hair stick to my face and the blood that is still soaking my arm as now dried on the out sides leaving only the centre of the wound still leaking slightly through the stitches.

Breathing a sigh of relief I close my eyes I turn my head to the side dropping it on my shoulder. Opening my eyes I notice the girl still hasn't left my side but also hasn't said anything about it this whole time. But as I start to feel my eyes get tired I stare into her blue grey eyes until I can no longer hold mine open and fall into a darkness...

Next time... Hehe spoiler just for you guys...

"I thought I would never see you again" she looks up at me through glassy eyes, "Do you think you will ever remember" I don't answer. As I look up to her it's like she can read my mind "I'm sorry I can't" she stutters as she rises from her chair and walks out of the room leaving me wondering what I did until the door opens and I'm left stunned...


	9. Wait Your Alive

Hey guys don't forget to leave a review!

When I wake, well is more of a 'I can hear but I can't be bothered to open my eyes sort of thing'. I can hear the sound of scraping. Confused I finally gather enough strength to open my eye, which was a lot harder than I thought. Groaning I sit up only to see the girl that was with Uriah sitting in a chair on the other side of the bed directly in front of me. She's eating a pudding cup. Looking down she continues to eat until she notices I'm wake, which is a while considering she was so involved in her pudding cup to notice me.

Once she does see I'm awake she has the silver spoon hanging from her mouth and a huge smile on either side. She removes the spoon licking it clean before speaking. "Hey Tobias" she says sweetly almost like she wouldn't ever be able to say it again. She smiles slightly. "Hey how do you know my name?" Her smile fades and her eyes glass over almost instantly. She looks down almost like she's trying to compose herself.

Suddenly she looks up. "To tell you the truth Tobias, I didn't exactly want to tell you so soon but times always been a bitch when it comes to personal stuff" she stats to smile again. "I'm Tris or Beatrice Prior, I'm a close friend" she says with the same smile. I look at her confused and I smile but I probably still look confused. "Hey Tris" I reply after a second. She frowns again. I watch her as she sighs again and drops her head only to bring it back up and look at me.

"I thought I would never see you again" she looks up at me through glassy eyes, "Do you think you will ever remember" I don't answer. As I look up to her it's like she can read my mind. "I'm sorry Four you may never remember me but a least I won't forget you okay I promise" she looks over at me again. What do I say? I'm sorry I forgot you could you forgive me? "I'm sorry Tris" I say even though I don't have a clue what I'm forgetting. She looks like she's going to say something more when a small sob releases from her throat "I'm sorry but I can't" she stutters as she rises from her chair and walks out of the room leaving me wondering what I did until the door opens and I'm left stunned.

''Am I dead or something? Did I not actually wake up?'' I think as the man steps into the room closing the door. I look to see that he has no longer has the longer hair he used to but now a more clean cut do. "No your very much alive Four but I don't know what you did to make Tris cry but we'll need to talk about that later" his voice is hinted with the smirk that plays on his lips. His small smile reaches his eyes as he walks over to give men a hand shake or that's what I thought but in stead giving me a hug holding he for a moment I hug back but release. I sigh I am happy to see him.

"Amar I thought you were dead?" I question him as he takes a seat in Tris' chair. He looks at me. "You know when I was 'executed' and there was that little problem" he says putting air quotes around executed. I nod for him to continue. "Well Tris' gang were the problem the plan was to replace me with Zeke. Only it had some major set backs" he says looking concerned.

"Zeke was place under extreme shock therapy and was given serums made by Erudite to make the victim go under intense waves of fear. He does really care for you" I look down I never really meant to hurt anyone especially my best friend but I guess I would do the same for him. "You both were out for a couple of hours, you lost more blood than we all intended but it's better than having that tracker in you right" I smile at him but it doesn't reach my eyes "So while I'm here and we're alone, do you actually remember anyone in the team?" I shake my head no and a wave of disappointment crosses his face.

"I thought so because that's what they wanted" I look at him confused. "Erudite wanted to make sure that you never remembered anyone from this case especially Tris?" He states as if it's common knowledge. "What why Tris?" I question rather quickly. Making him sigh with regret like he should be doing something. "Four it's not my place to tell you why" he replies back. Wanting the answer I look to him with pleading eyes and he laughs "You know that doesn't work on me" I just keep doing it and he finally gives in. "Four, Tris was your girlfriend actually to restate that you were in love with her"...


	10. Confessions

"Four, Tris was your girlfriend actually to restate that you were in love with her"...

I look at him, Why is this happening to me. I sit up and finally look at my bandages they are soaked with my blood and I'm not surprised now that I passed out. Actually speaking of passed out "How's Zeke?" I question but it might have looked like a way to change the topic of conversation. He sighs and rubs his eyes and then holds the bridge of his nose. "He woke up a couple of hours ago but Lynn wasn't very nice with the knife so you just happened to loose more blood. Only you need to eat, so let get you up" he says pointing to door. He walks out closing the door behind him.

I get changed quickly out of the old cloths I was wearing and head down stairs right behind Amar. Walking down I see most of the people yesterday siting down eating. When I walk in they all tell me some form of hello and an older women walks up to me and engulfs me into a big hug. She hugs me tightly for a few seconds before releasing me.

"Four I missed you so much" she must see the confusion on my face because she is quickly to cover her act as not creepy by stating "Oh I'm sorry, I'm Natalie Tris' mother" she gives me a heart warming smile and I can see the resemblance between them. Tris is next to enter the kitchen. When she does, she never talks. She look up at me once and immediately looks back down to her plate of only half eaten food.

Later that night

I walk to kitchen to get a water. When I hear the last part of someone's conversation "Thank you Eric for understanding I'm so sorry it ended like this" it's Tris and Eric. I look out the back door from the kitchen to see them hug and then continue to talk. "You remember her don't you" a voice back ends from behind me moving to stand in the door way behind me. I already know it's Zeke. "No not really I wish I did" I admit and turn to face him. "Look if it was down to me, I would go talk to her wait until she's finished with Eric. Then go" he looks to the back door before he can say anything else both of them are in the room.

They both look stunned "Oh hey guys we didn't know you were awake" Eric says happily and says his good nights before retreating up stairs. Before Tris leaves I grab her hand. She turns to look at me. Her eyes search my face and I've lost all words "Can I talk to you for a moment" I ask her with pleading eyes she nods her head and I look over my shoulder to Zeke who mouths a silent 'good luck' before walking the opposite direction. Well here goes nothing.

Soon we have arrived in the back yard. The yard lights are still off and what seems to be the only lights are coming from within the pool. It shines brightly so there is really no need for them anyway. We stop in the middle of the walk way. As we do this she looks up to me her eyes are still searching my face for some thing, or anything.

"What's up Four" she asks crossing her arms over her chest. I take a deep breath and look at her. "I don't remember you Tris and I'm sorry" I don't honestly know what else to say. She looks at me like I'm stupid "Four I know it's fine it's not your fault" she looks to the glowing water of the pool. "I know you're in love with me" I blurt out and she snaps her head up to me with wide eyes.

"Who told you" I look down. She moves closer "Who told you" she stops moving "You just did" I say looking up at her. Her eyes now glossed over with new tears. "I know Four, it's stupid to still be in love with the guy that doesn't remember you" she pauses taking a couple deep breaths before continuing "But when ever I see your face it's just reminds me what I let go" she looks at me with sad eyes.

"Yeah Four I may still be in love with you and even if I wait a life time for you to remember me. I know that you won't want to be with me. I mean it's just not worth the trouble. I really never meant to bring you into this life but after the first day I met you in the club, I just couldn't resist you" her voice getting higher trying to make her point she looks up to me.

"Four please say something, anything I beg you" her voice softens. I step towards her and I can't think a thousand things run through my mind but only one stands out when I press my lips to hers...


	11. Silent Treatment

"Four please say something, anything I beg you" her voice softens. I step towards her and I can't think. A thousand things run through my mind but only one stands out. When I press my lips to hers...

We kiss for what seems like a couple of minutes before she pulls away. She stands back wiping her lips. She's looking down at the floor. She drops her hand and finally looks up at me. "Goodnight Four I'm sorry" she says quickly before walking back into the house. I'm left a little stunned by her actions. But it is past midnight so I let it slip.

Walking back into the house, I go straight to my room not even thinking about anything in particular. I lie in bed waiting for me to fall into a restless sleep.

When I wake I was right about the restless part. I hardly slept after last night and I'm not really felling so hungry this morning. I make my way down stairs after a long self debate about whether I should actually get up but I figured it was for the best.

Opening the kitchen door which is never closed. I can see Zeke and Edward having a arm wrestling competition surrounded by most of the girls. They continue for a while and finally finish as soon as I put the milk away for my breakfast. "I know this might be a stupid question but what are you doing?" I say picking up my bowl and making my way to the couch.

They all stop and look at me like I'm crazy. "Are you serious" Shauna has a shocked impression on her face. "What?" I ask suddenly self conscious that I had just done something incredibly wrong. It's now Zeke's turn to talk "Dude, Rule one of fight club" he pauses for a dramatic effect "You don't talk about fight club" he raises his eyebrows at me and I just look to my bowl of cereal like I never even asked.

After a couple of minutes, they start their game off again. Soon they start screaming and cheering. But they are soon put to rest when someone walks through the door. It's Tris, she enters with her mother at her side.

Watching as they walk through the kitchen. Tris soon pours herself a glass of orange juice while Natalie decides to make them some toast. Natalie now turns to all of us and says her round of good mornings and takes a seat at the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Soon their toast is made and Natalie is soon to leave the kitchen after cleaning her plate. Tris talks after couple minutes after Natalie leaves to make sure that she's not listening in. I think Natalie already knows by now what her daughter and her friends get up to but it's hard to say.

"Okay team meeting in the storage house at three tomorrow" she looks at every one but me and I feel a little hurt but we'll have to see.

The next day I'm up at dawn to train with Zeke, he let Shauna sleep in. We work out for a few hours, both of us shirtless and wearing shorts from the stuffy condition on the storage house. But it had completely escaped our minds when the whole group had shown up. Blasting our music so loud that we had completely missed the roller door being opened and the room filling with people. Opps.

We wouldn't of even noticed if it wasn't for Tris shutting off the music so abruptly. We watch as they make their way to one of the conference rooms towards the back. Zeke and I go and drop out weights at the stand before following them into the room.

"Okay so sense our little rescue mission, we haven't done many missions since due to the lack of men and let's just say we are in need for more money. I wasn't going to put Zeke or Four on any grab the cash missions until he got at least some of his memory back but it seems like it's not going to come back for a while. So we're just going to have to do our best okay" we nod only in understanding. I feel a bit bad for letting the team down but I can't let it affect me.

We train all together for the remainder of the day but it's clear that I have done something wrong. Tris has made it crystal clear that she's avoiding me. But the worst part is. I don't know what I have done wrong.

So after what seemed like a dinner that went forever. I finally bulk up the courage to ask Tris what's bothering her. She goes to get up but is stopped when I grab her arm. "We need to talk" I get up and she reluctantly follows me out side. We stop I let go of her arm and I look at her, "I don't have time for this Four, whatever you have to say can wait okay" she looks at me one last time before turning back to the house. She only makes a couple of decent steps before I lose it "Beatrice"...


	12. Remember Me

Tris POV

After turning away from him, the only thing I wanted to do was get away from him. It does hurt that his not going to remember me the way he use too. But it's better than not having him around at all, but I can't think like that. Especially not now.

I'm stopped mid step by his voice booming behind me. "Beatrice" Just by the tone in his voice, I know his pissed at me for ignoring him. "Four" I mimic in the same tone only more quietly to not cause more attention. I turn around to look at him and as I already knew his already looking at me dead in the eye.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He asks more softly but still loud as his trying to get his point across. "What did I do?" He still looks confused and angry. I don't blame him. It's my problem that I can't look at him with out the need to be close to him comes back pleading for me to just run up and jump into his big strong arms.

I take a long deep breath, I let it go before speaking. "I-I am afraid of you" I stutter out not realising I'm hurting his feelings. "I'm honestly afraid that if I ever open up to you again, that you'll be taken away from me again and I know that I can't go through that pain again Tobias". "Beatrice" he say but I continue talking after taking a deep breath and frantically blinking my eyes to try and clear the fresh tears that are forming.

"But Tobias what the worst part of this is that I have told you so many times like the other day that it's hard to be around you. Zeke and I both blame our selves for what happened to you". "Beatrice'' I ignore him and continue on with my rant yelling at him to prove a point that not even I know what point is. "But you would say something like it's not our fault or it was an accident but Tobias it's not, I brought you into this the first day you both we're sent on our mission"

I sob but needing to get this off my chest I continue to yell at him. "Beatrice" he says again more sternly "You should of turned down that offer for this mission so we wouldn't have to go through this whole mess in the first place. It wasn't worth it. I'm sorry for what happened to you for me but you shouldn't of came" I take a breath tears are now streaming down my face and his. I see him look at me but he tries to say something opening his mouth to speak but closing it quickly. He doesn't even say another word before walking right past me and into the house.

I quickly walk after him not knowing why, he just left half way into a heated argument but when I enter through the back door. I hear the front door slam shut and someone walking down the stairs. I'm met by Zeke at the front door. "What they hell happened?" Zeke asks as he stands in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't know" I reply honestly as stunned as I probably look.

Minutes pass and no one else has descended the stairs since we have been here but all of a sudden a phone starts ringing. Zeke soon is quick to dig through his pockets and he answers it quickly. "Man where are you?" He asks slightly panicking into the phone. He soon is slow to walk into the kitchen to finish his conversation. Leaving me to think about the last half hour.

He is back quicker than I thought after a few yeahs and uh ha's his soon by my side but is quick to go up stairs. Not saying a single word the whole time, he starts to go up and down the steps grabbing and taking different things from down stairs to up stairs and vice versa.

Soon I'm meet by not just Zeke but Shauna too. Shauna walks straight up to me and engulfs me into a hug and I hug her back suddenly needing that comfort that she's providing. She lets go and they explain that Zeke is going to stay in an hotel with Four. They are going to be gone for a couple of days.

Zeke is soon packed and ready to go but not with out a long hug and kiss for Shauna. But as Zeke backs out of the drive way I'm suddenly quick to notice my mistake. He said Beatrice during my rant, he remembers...


	13. Where Did He Go?

Zeke POV

I know that right now Four is out side talking to Tris. I know that his been a little off all day, so it wasn't a surprise to me when Four asked to talk to Tris outside. But Shauna and I were cuddling on our bed when we heard the back door start to open.

Giving a light kiss to Shauna's forehead before making my way down the stairs. As I get about half way I start to hear the heavy footsteps coming from the floor below. Then all of a sudden I hear the front door open then immediately slam shut. I step on the final step to see Tris walking towards the already shut door. She stops mid step after realising that his not coming back.

"What the hell happened?" I ask kind of annoyed that they are still not on good terms. I stand in front of her with my arms crossed over my chest, looking down at her. She looks suddenly stunned and out of words "I-I don't know" she replies stuttering as she continues to looked stunned. She looks like she's about to cry and if it were Shauna I would probably do the same. But he is probably hurt way more than she is.

Minutes turns into half an hour as I stand next to Tris as we wait at the door. No one walks down the stairs as we wait by the door. I just keep thinking what's Four thinking and I worry a little about where he is.

My worried mind is soon put to rest with the ringing of my phone. Tris looking towards me expectantly as I dig through my pockets. When I do I can see the caller Id and I'm relieved when I see Four written in capitals. I answer it and I'm almost immediately worried again. I can hear loud music in the background.

"Man where are you?" I ask panicking slightly into the phone. I walk to the kitchen so that I can talk freely if I have to and so that poor Tris doesn't have to hear anything. It takes him a moment before he replies to me. "Oh hey man I need you to stay with me for a couple of days I'm at the hotel down the street" he slurs into the phone. Wow, Nice job Tris. "Ah ha" I say hunting up the phone walking to the bottom of the steps and past Tris.

Walking back up the my bed room where I left Shauna. When I open the door I see Shauna sitting on our bed playing with her phone. When I walk through the door she looks up at me. "How's everything" she smiles at me. I don't smile back.

"What" she says annoyed that I'm not answering. "Zeke what happened" I look up at her. "Nothing I just have to go and stay with Four for a couple of days. He just had an argument with Tris" She starts to get up from the bed. I walk over to her. I give her a hug and kiss them we start packing. I make sure to pack a bag for Four just in case. I walk down stairs every now and then to see Tris still standing there.

After packing we walk down the stairs I can see Tris still standing there almost like she's frozen in place. She looks back at us and Shauna walks past me and wraps her into a giant hug. Shauna stokes her hair as they continue to hug. Soon they break apart "Zeke is going to stay with Four for a couple of days okay" Shauna tells Tris then turns to me and kisses me good bye and I'm soon walking out with Tris and Shauna.

I'm soon set to go and I'm driving out of the drive way and to the hotel where Four is suppose to be in and park in the parking lot. I get out and walk to the check in desk. I'm met by this women with the same colour skin as me. But not after I ring the bell a little frantically trying while to get her attention away from her phone. "I hear the bell" she says in a sassy voice. "What you want" she says a in an annoyed tone still with the same sas as before. I just look at her stunned, actually I'm a little scared to do anything. "Do you know time it is, it's tomorrow" she continues with the sassy tone. "Um I'm looking for a room it should be under the name Four" I say quietly like she's a bear and I'm trying not spook her. She sighs loudly before giving me a key and point in the direction to the hotel rooms.

Walking I finally find the room that his staying in and I look to see the door already opened. This didn't seem right. Entering slowly I tiptoed through the apartment trying to find any signs of life. Until I see it. I look over at the mirror that is currently hanging freely on the wall. It's smashed into pieces and at the bottom of the mirror. Blood...

Hey everyone do you still like the story?


	14. Beatings

I'm woken with a sudden punch to the jaw. Still out of it from my last concussion, I can feel my mouth fill blood. I know from the strong taste of blood in my mouth and the excessive amount of blood that I've split the inside of my mouth open. Pain starts to form and I let out a strangled groan as I'm hit again.

The person is quick to leave the room but not shutting the large door. The door that I guess is suppose to stop me from leaving. I look down at my cloths to see that I'm still in what I wore the day I ran from Tris.

Leaning my head to the side, l spit out the blood that I've collected in my mouth on the floor. Groaning again as I sit back up straight in the chair that I'm currently bound to. Pulling against the ropes tied to my hand and feet. I look up to the room that I'm sitting in.

The room is dark and it's a little humid and the constant dripping of water rings through the room and the connecting hallway. Several lights are placed here and there giving minimal light. There is only a couple of places that I can't see at all, but most of it is a little clear enough for me to see if someone comes inside. I look to the hallway that connects to my room and wonder where the hell am I?

I look at my hands that lay almost lifeless in front of me. I move them a little to start to get some feeling, just to get them pulled by the restraints. I sigh as I see the amount of blood that covers them. Cuts are covering most of my finger tips and most parts of my hands, most of them are fresh. I can clearly see a rash starting to form where my wrist connects with the ropes. It doesn't hurt as much as it probably intended but I've gone through worse.

It might of been minutes or a couple of hours until I start to hear footsteps walking down the corridor. But what made those footsteps so interesting was how light they were. But it's soon broken with louder heavier footsteps. The lights seemed to dull down so I couldn't see as clearly as before. I'm now disappointed that I didn't pay more attention as the lights were on. My thoughts are broken as I continue to hear them walk. They seemed to be going down some thing, stairs maybe? I mean it would make sense if I was underground.

Listening to them walking, they are getting closer I know that for sure. But it's not really making me feel any better. None of them speak as they approach me. But soon I'm in front of three figures. I know to of them are males just from their size but I'm not sure about the third.

They walk closer until I can only see the third one clearly. When I do end up seeing who this is, I'm not really thrilled to see them again and certainly not like this. But again I'm rudely broken from my thoughts by the bitch talking. "Nice to see you again Four" Jeanine says in a peppy voice, she still carries that damn IPad.

"Jeanine" I spit her name as if it's the blood from before. I look up at her she's the only one in the light, the other two stand off to the side as we talk. "What do you want Jeanine?" I asked, clearly annoyed by her kidnapping me. ''Well for starters you disobeyed me and ran off with your little criminal friends. Then you went on to continue to steal things" I huff is she serious.

"Well I'm sorry if that's how they make a living, I can't change that" I continue to stare daggers at her as she start to pace in front of me. "Look Four, I tried to be nice to you but you still wouldn't comply for even one of my most simplest tasks, so now we have resulted to this" she finishes and nods to one of the men sanding next to me.

Before I can even react, I'm hit in the face. I let out a groan as I'm hit again. Breathing heavily to try and subside the pain but it doesn't work before I'm hit again. I look up at Jeanine one last time before she speaks "Look Four I can tell you tried but now you have no choice but to comply with my requests, so the quicker you learn the faster you don't have to deal with the pain"

That was the last thing she said before she starts to walk out the door. The door soon shutting behind her and I'm left with the two guys from earlier. Once the last click from the door is heard they start. One of them launches their fist straight into my jaw and I let out a groan. But the first punch is only followed my more punches. The men spare no mercy on me as they beat me. But the only thing I remember is the distinct smell of sage and lemongrass...


	15. What Have We Done

Zeke POV

Looking through the apartment, I can't see anything wrong with the room except for the half broken mirror on the wall. It swings slightly as I tap it with my finger, making a piece fall off letting it crash to the floor. The bottom of the mirror is stained red and the blood has dried slightly at the edges.

Looking through the hotel room once more. I find nothing to be of use of helping me to find Four only that I know that the door was open, which doesn't seem like Four. As I get into my car I ponder on wether or not to freak out right now. So I start to drive home rethinking everything from the way he was acting all day to the sudden storming out after the argument with Tris.

Not noticing how long I was actually over thinking it, I was soon at the front of the house. I sit in the car for a moment and take a deep breath. I try to keep myself contained not just for my sake but for Tris. Sitting in the car I'm soon met with the hash reality that my friend is missing and that maybe no accident.

I break, a small sob escaping from my mouth. Soon enough I'm sobbing more rapidly and I'm soon engulfed in rage. I'm smashing my hands on the steering wheel and screaming my eyes blurry with tears. I let him go again, I tell my self that over and over as I continue to cry and scream.

Soon I feel the door beside me open and I'm met by the loving arms of Shauna, Marlene is by her side watching in horror. I've never done anything close to this ever so this would probably scare me to.

"Zeke, Zeke, calm down, it's okay" she says in a soothing voice pulling me out of the car. Once I actually stand I'm held tightly by Shauna as she clings to me for dear life. I hide more sobs as I rest my head in her neck crying silently. I was fine before I left and now look at me.

They soon usher me inside where I'm meet with Tris. She looks terrible, she has a tear stained face and she clings to Caleb. Her head only looking up at me when I first enter then going back down to the look at the floor. Her sobs are the only thing that rings through the house. Everyone soon looks at me and I'm a little taken back when they look expectantly at me.

Christina like always is the first one to talk. "Where's Four" I look down a sob breaking out of my mouth. Everyone watches me as I walk up to Tris, moving Christina as I sit down next to her. Not saying anything I wrap my arms around her and I place my head on hers as she hugs me tightly. "Are you okay?" I know it's a stupid question but in the end, I wanted to know.

She calms her self down and I slowly turn to her so she can answer me. She looks up at me and her eyes glow a very obvious red due to her crying. "He left and he remembers" she sniffles through her answer, wiping her eyes to rid them from the tears.

I'm kind left there stunned. I mean it explains everything from the need to talk and the why he left. "So where is he?" I look at her, yet another sob escaping. Wow, what has gotten into me. I hug her tightly and tell her through her hair "I don't know"...


	16. That Damn Chair

Waiting in this room isn't the bad thing, it's the constant time to think. I haven't really talked since that run in with Jeanine but her two minions have come in and out of the open room for the past I don't know how many days but they seem to always know the time to come in just as I'm about to go to sleep. Sometimes they are together, Other times it's the on with greasy black hair.

My hands have still stayed bound to the chair and the blood that was fresh before has now dried and stains my skin. My open cuts sometime reopen when ever dumb and dumber come to visit but nothing like Marcus did.

My left eye has been swollen shut for the past I guess couple of days and the rash from the ropes on my ankles, makes it hard to move. But I still remain in the chair. My back hurts from the constant sitting and I'm in dying need to breath fresh air.

But like anytime that I finally let myself go and allow myself to fall asleep I'm rudely woken. But they don't seem to be hurting me as I watch as they lift me from the chair. One of the men hold me while the other grabs the bucket of water that I didn't know was there and throws it over my head.

He repeats this process a couple of time before I'm yet again. Wet, and tied to that damn chair. I let out a huff as the water in my hair runs down my face and I blink several times to remove it. They laugh as they leave the room and I look around to see if they left anything remotely useful behind.

But of course with my luck I found nothing in the room and I let out a frustrated sigh. I sit there staring blankly at nothing. Everything and anything runs through my mind. I think of the reasons that it would of been me and why fate made me sit in this damn chair for so long.

But to my delight I start to hear foot steps and some enters the room. "Rise and shine. Look at you I can't remember a time quite like this where you were on the bottom or sitting for that matter" the man says with a laugh.

I look over to the man that was talking or should I say is talking. "You don't know who I am do you?" He observes me for a second, looking me up and down with a big smirk on his face. "You're pathetic you know that" he spits at me before throwing a half assed punch to my stomach.

I watch as he circles around me like I'm his dinner before coming to a halt right in front of me. "Well since you need a little reminder I'm Peter and yes you know who I am and yes you have meet me before and of course I have always hated you to an extent" he says waving his hands in the air while answering unasked questions.

But of course I though this guy was on something but the drug may of been his ego. He looks down at me before huffing. "And you know what's the best thing about this" he raises his eyebrows at me for a second bending slightly so we are now facing each other.

I have a mental debate on wether I would be smart about how I would answer this but not willing to fill his ego even more, I simply state. "Your the one bringing me food" I say with a hint of sarcasm that Peter didn't seem to notice, instead he looks me and smiles largely.

"Actually Four while you are going to be stuck in this chair. I'm going to be declaring my love for Tris, and now that I'm alive to their knowledge, they will welcome me with open arms and you will be left here to rot" he spits at me before walking out of the room.

I sigh as I start to think of ways to get out of the chair...

Yay Did you like? Write a review and let me know :)


	17. The Christmas Dream

I wake to movement in my bed. It's strange because I don't remember getting here. The sun shines lightly through the window and a slight breeze rolls through the room. It's a nice feeling lying here, actually to come to think about it I'm back at the house. But again with the movement on the bed, I look down at the small blonde girl lying next to me. She looks up at me with the same blue/grey eyes that I remember.

I smile lightly at her as she smiles back with the same enthusiasm. "Morning" I say. "Shh" she says "If you don't acknowledge it, maybe it will go away" she says in a tired voice. I smile at her cuteness and begin to move my hand through her hair lightly stroking through it.

"It's Christmas" she says quietly still tired but you can clearly hear the glee in her tone. She moves slightly so she's leaning on her elbows and a small smile plays on her lips. She leans in more until she connects her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. Moving she moves and sits on my lap as I smile into the kiss. Soon the kiss becomes more desperate. She tilts her head shifting her hair as she cups my cheeks with her hands, never breaking the kiss. Soon I pull away and she pouts and I laugh. "Come on let's go see the others" I tell her with a bit of a laugh as I get up and we walk down the stairs together.

When we walk down the stairs and we can hear the chatter and laughter coming down fr the living room. We walk through the door and spot the group on the floor in a circle still on their pyjamas.

"Guys you're just in time for presents!" Uriah shouts while jumping happily in his spot on the floor. "Okay okay calm down, come on" tris says from next to me while taking my hand. We walk to the space between Uriah and Shauna.

As we sit down I can see the large stack of presents and soon Christina took it apron herself to start handing out the presents to everyone. After she had done this she told us breakfast was ready and we headed to the kitchen. My arm wrapped around Tris' waist.

We eat breakfast in between laughing and decide between us all that we were going to head into the pool considering we haven't been in a pool for a while. We get changed and head out to the pool.

We stay in the pool for a lot longer than planned and soon the sun is close to setting and we finally start to get out. We all head in side to watch a couple of movies. We sit, spread out over the three couches in the living room. Tris lies half on and half off me as she leans her chin on my chest looking in to my eyes.

"I have something I need to tell you," I say. She just nods her head slightly, staring into my eyes. "I might be in love with you" I smile a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you, through" "That's sensible of you" she smiles "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something" We laugh a little as she leans forward pressing her lips to mine. After a second she pulls away and sits on her legs. "Maybe I'm already sure" "and I just don't want to frighten you" she kisses me again "Then you should know better." Now it's my turn to kiss her. "Fine" I say pulling away just enough, our lips still touching. "Then I love you"

She pulls away and sits on my lap. "Four?" She says in a voice almost like it's fading. "Four" she says but her voice is gradually getting deeper. She continues to say my name but her voice soon sounds like a man's as her head tilts in confusion. And soon my vision goes burly, suddenly it goes black. After a moment my eyes soon start to focus and I see...

Hello everyone! Happy Holidays!


	18. Trust Me

As I start to shake from my dream, I see the out line of someone standing in front of me. As my eyes start to adjust. It's now clear who is standing in front of me. Al stands there shaking my shoulder. I tense almost instantly and shift my shoulder so his hand falls. I glare at him.

"Hey I'm helping you" he says in a small voice. I don't see why his helping me or the fact that his never been nice to me before. All my thoughts about escaping always lead back to Tris and the regret I felt for not screaming and yelling when Peter said those things to me days ago. But even if I had screamed at him it would of meant nothing, I still would of been stuck to that chair and the less I piss him off the less he might hurt Tris which is something I didn't want to happen.

"Four?" Al questions me as he looks at me. I nod my head and say a quiet sorry but my throat and eyes hurt from last night. I wanted my dream to come true and I know that right now Tris is somewhere falling for Peter. But right now I can't think about it and I won't think about it. All I need to do is get out of here and thanks to Al I might have a chance.

Al walks behind me and for a couple of seconds I can't see him but I do hear shuffling around. Then I hear a clear knocking sound and the sound of a blade. I start to panic for a second until I feel the rope around my wrists loosen.

Al then comes back into view and cuts the ropes around my ankles. I say a genuine 'thank you' before trying to get up. As I do try to get up I almost instantly fall back into the chair, but after a minute I compose myself enough to get up.

"You Okay?" Al asks me placing a hand on my shoulder. I nod as he breaths a sigh of relief. "We need to get out of here and the quicker we do that the better" I nod again walking towards the door. Once we are there we wait a second before looking out the door. I turn to Al "All clear".

We start to make our way through, I start to realise that the hallways and stair cases don't look like what I imagined. They are not as dark as what I thought and then I realise where I am. I'm at the pier underneath the wear houses.

Walking through one of the hallways we start to hear voices go off a head so we. Hide in a break away hall. Breathing softly as foot steps start to approach us. They walk straight passed without a second glance. We breath a sigh of relief and were soon running for a near by exit.

Sprinting we pass several guards that don't see us but as soon as we pass them we are all most caught by to more that were standing off from the group. Diving to the floor they look over in our direction but look away when they find nothing of significance. Crawling to the door. Al makes a decision to open the door.

Once he turns the knob the door flies open. A gush of air hits us as we run out of the building. Looking around I can smell the very prominent smell of sea salt. We start to run again and pass several armed cars and head for the groups wear house. Once we get there we are panting and looking for any signs of life. But no one seems to be around. We wait for a moment as I turn to look at Al, then we hear sirens...

Hey I'm back! I hope you guys had a great new year! Please go and check out Faction Academy by ellie2297! Thank you!


	19. Are You Serious!

Tris POV

I am currently running through places that Four could be, with Zeke. He knows how bad I feel about how I left things and I can't have him leave on me now. Things haven't gotten any better with Four being gone. Everyone has been avoiding me and I have been spending my time on where Four could be. But today was no different, I know there's something I'm missing. And I know Zeke feels it too.

"They wouldn't of flown him back to Chicago" Zeke guesses writing three numbers on a pad next to the map we have placed out at Rio. 'Hmm' I hum not looking at Zeke but at the map in front of me. We set up our information in Four's room. "Zeke's right that would of been to risky doing that plus we would have known" Its Will he has been helping us with tracking Erudite's whereabouts. But every time he has looked Jeanine has come up clean with no suspicious behaviour.

"Yeah but Erudite wouldn't of hid him in plain sight, it would be to obvious, not to mention that Jeanine can be irritating when it comes to her tactics" I say proving a valid point, the boys nod and Will types something on his keyboard.

Not even a second later a loud buzzing sound comes through his computer and a flash of the screen and Will screaming swear words. "What did you do?" Zeke asks fairly annoyed. "Nothing, Erudite must have figured out that we were using their server, I don't know how long they could of been filling us with false information the whole time" Will sighs loudly rubbing his face. "Actually to be honest, I'm surprised that we got this far" Zeke says trying to brighten the mood. I just laugh.

Sometimes crying or laughing are the only options left, and laughing feels better right now. I collapse on the floor my laughter soon turning into sobs. I can't let him get hurt because of me, I couldn't live with myself. I need to save him, I owe him that much.

Zeke crouches down and hugs me tightly patting my head softly. "I know Tris, look at it this way we made it this far" Will comes and stands next to me "Come we are so close I can feel it" They start to help me up and soon enough we are back looking at the map.

That is until we hear a loud knock on the door and then Shauna walks in. She looks somewhat distraught. "Um Tris there's someone at the door for you" she says not making eye contact with any of us. She seems off. As I walk down the stairs a mix of emotions go through me some excitement, nerves and a lot of curiosity runs through me. It could be Four, I hope so.

But all my hopes are almost immediately disappear and are replaced by confusion. Suddenly it all hits me like a slap in the face as I stand there in shock. Peter stands at the door. Christina stands next to him arms crossed over her chest as she watches his every movement. Uriah at the base of the stairs doesn't even look at me but continues to stare at Peter, unsure of what to do.

"Peter" I yell in a excited tone. Peter smiles at me brightly looking up to where I am. I run down the steps and into his embrace. "I though you were dead" He just holds me tightly, spinning me. Luckily he stops so his back is facing the group. I peer over his shoulder and lock eyes with Zeke. He just realises what I'm doing almost instantly.

I pry myself away from Peter slightly looking into his eyes. He looks at me hopefully, as if I didn't read him like an open book. I smile a small smile and start to lean in, Peter does the same. Just at the last moment I pull back and head butt him, hard. He collapses and is probably knocked out but I know with Peter not for long.

I look to the boys who are all looking at me with shock on their faces. "Are you going to help me, he's put on a couple of pounds since I saw him last" I say like its no big thing. That snaps them out of their daze and they start to help me carry a sleeping Peter into the basement. Where we tie him to a chair.

I huff in annoyance and go back up stairs. Uriah walking next to me. "Oh I didn't expect that" Zeke gives him a glare and I laugh lightly. Now we just sit around and wait...


	20. Zeke's Right

Tris POV- A little swearing, sorry ;)

Pacing the lounge room, I'm not happy that Peter is back but I have to be happy that his alive. I mean he might give me answers. Still pacing I completely missed the fact that someone is leaning on the doorframe watching as I pace the lounge room.

It's Zeke, he gives me a knowing look and suddenly Uriah appears next to him. Soon followed by Will and Christina, they both walk straight to the couch sitting, Christina placing herself happily on Will's lap. But when they settle, they all look towards me.

I just look at them waiting for them to say something, still pacing through the lounge room slowly. It's Christina who breaks the silence. Honestly I knew it wouldn't take long before she had to say something, but that's just Christina. "Okay... I know that we're all hostile right now but why did you knock him out." I just look at her. "Why didn't I" I hiss back. I know that I'm being a little hash but I need to talk to Peter and it's now or never.

I don't wait for her reply before I walk out of the room and into the kitchen. I grab a cup and fill it full of water and make my way to the lounge room. Once I get there, they are all sitting around talking. I don't wait for them to notice me before I speak. "Will, Zeke, Uriah" I nod towards the hallway and they all get up. Christina just stands there.

"Christina, I'm sorry, I don't want you to see this okay" I walk over to her giving her a hug, trying to reassure her it's okay. I pull away and she gives me a half hearted smile in return. Walking into the hallway I turn the boys. "Let's go" I say while walking to the basement.

When we reach Peter, he is still passed out and still tied to the chair. The boys spread out Will leaning on the wall behind Peter. Uriah is leaning on a table, while Zeke is standing next to me with his arms folded. "So let's give Peter a little wake up call, shall we" I say before flinging the water at his face. He wakes almost instantly. His coughing and looks at us a little startled.

First thing he does is pulls against the restraints. He looks up at us. It's not confusion that's clear on his face it's pride, no longer showing shock. "Nice to see you're up" I say in a stern tone. He smirks at me. "I'm not afraid of you Tris, your nothing to me" he laughs at me. I just stand there. "Fair enough, only you're the one who seems to be tied to a chair." "I know beings back memories" he says with a smile. I have no clue what his talking about, so I ignore it. "How are you alive Peter" he just looks at me. "Answer the question" he still doesn't listen.

Moments pass until he actually does say something. "How did you figure out" he looks from glaring at Zeke to glaring at me. I frown "I though you were dead. Running away from Marcus. We ran passed you and Al. You both were covered in blood, but apparently it wasn't yours. Smart really." I say the last part in fake joy.

Peter huffs in announce, he knows I've got him. "If you did fake your death why didn't you come back sooner. And that's what got me thinking as soon as I saw you. Which brings is to. Where were you?" He just looks at all of us accept Will, who he hasn't noticed yet.

"Well Peter" I smirk down at him "The ability to think isn't exclusive to Erudite" Zeke glares at Peter. "Look Peter I've had enough with this delay, Where's Four" I turn serious. And so does the room, within seconds the mood changes from a bad feeling to a sort of sorrow. But Peter just smirks.

Getting more and more frustrated with him not answering me. I walk up to Peter and back hand him across the face, causing him to grunt in pain. "I asked you a f-" I'm cut mid rant by Zeke. "Tris." I look over my shoulder. "What" he frowns at me.

"If you hurt him your just as bad as Jeanine." I sigh his right. I just turn back to facing Peter and punch him right in the nose making his left eye start to swell and his nose bleed. I turn to the door and with a wave hand I exit the room.

I walk up stairs and sit on the couch, no bothering to turn on the TV. I just sit there staring blankly at the floorboards. I rap my arms around my legs and rest my chin on my knees. I hear a loud groan in pain and Zeke walking up the staircase. His looking closely at his hand which is now bruised and goes to the kitchen. He comes back a few seconds later with ice and sits next to me. Shauna obviously hearing the commotion walks down the stairs and sees me on the couch with Zeke and the loud groans coming from Peter down stairs. It did turn pretty ugly.

She walks over and sits on Zeke. Doesn't the chicks in this house know we have more than enough chairs. ''You guys okay." "Yep never better." We hear another groan. "Uriah, Will that's enough" Zeke snaps. With in seconds they enter the room. Both looking guilty, but they decide to stand.

"We know you what Four back Tris, we all do but sending the boys to bash others for answers isn't the right choice, that's not us remember." Shauna says calmly. I look at her "You right, but sadly I didn't send them to-" "I did" Zeke says from next to me. "I know that you guys don't hurt people but I'm getting sick of this." He huffs in announce every looks to him in confusion. "Tris just admit that your in love with Four. Screw all that it's only for my conscience crap."

They look at me expectably. I sign in defeat. "Fine I might be in love with him but that's the best your going to get" I say getting up of the couch. "Just give me a second with Peter okay" I walk down stairs to meet Peter.

His in bad shape, "You know Peter, if you didn't fake you death in the first place I would actually feel sorry for you, but I would be lying because I'm getting really sick of this shit" I walk towards him. "Now where's Four" I yell. He doesn't answer me. Fuck it. I walk over to the table that Uriah was leaning on and grab a pair of pistol, I really didn't want to do this.

I walk over to Peter showing him the pistol in my hands. "Look Peter you know me and I don't play dirty but look what you making me do" I point it to his leg and click the bullet into it's chamber. "Now I'm going to ask you nicely, this gun has three bullets in it" I adjust the gun in my hands, it's still aimed at his leg.

"You have two tries before the third goes through your skull" I think being around Four make me soft. But now all I want to do is find him. "Where's Four" he looks up at me with the one eye he can see through.

"You won't shoot me you're to stiff." He smirks at me "Interesting theory" I say before I pull the trigger. He screams in agony, not even trying to hide the pain. Okay let's try round two...

Zeke POV

We are sitting around wait for Tris to finish talking to Peter when we hear a gun go off down stairs. Shauna has a frown on her face and Will just looks board. Uriah left just after Tris to go get ice cream from the kitchen, complaining that this was too stressful. Moments pass and yet another just gunshot is heard from down stairs with more screaming. Shauna shakes her head and makes her way up stairs.

After I hear my bedroom door close another one opens. It's Tris and she seems to be in a hurry. She runs up the steps as she gets to the top. She stops to catch her breath before speaking. " .unit" she says in between breaths...


End file.
